


Need

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee bottom!Blaine mental image I shared with my dash the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

When he comes home Blaine is naked, asleep on his back in their bed, thighs spread apart, a towel and a capped bottle of lubricant on his left, a still-damp vibrator on his right. He has one arm flung above his head and the other draped over his stomach, which is covered in flakes of dried come. 

The sight makes Kurt’s pulse trip, and he barely has a hand on Blaine’s muscled thigh before Blaine is stirring, reaching out for him in the sleepy dark.

"C’mere," he murmurs, pulling Kurt down on top of him, between his legs. When Kurt gives him a curious look he bites his lip. “Couldn’t wait for you. Wanted it so bad. Please—"

Kurt reaches for the lubricant, already breathing heavier. “Shh. I’ve got you."


End file.
